


Bathroom Stalls & Tiled Walls

by plutobucky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (kind of?), Fluff, Joncer - Freeform, Joncer is the shit, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutobucky/pseuds/plutobucky
Summary: Spencer pines over Jon.





	Bathroom Stalls & Tiled Walls

**Author's Note:**

> another short one that i finished off a couple months ago. :)

It's May of 2006.  
Spencer is lonely.

Although Spencer is in a band with his best friends, he's just got something... missing. Ryan and Brendon had only recognised their feelings for each other just months ago and they weren't hanging out with him as much, as for the bass player. Well they didn't have a bass player right now really, they were looking for one, Brent had only been kicked out a couple of days ago. They were still looking for a new bass player to fill in his position. Ryan, Brendon and Spencer were currently hanging out on the tattered couch in Spencer's place. He had already moved out of his parents a year before. No one was saying anything though, they didn't know what to.

"About the bass player position." Brendon was the first to break the silence.

"Hmm, what about it?" Ryan was the second to tune into the conversation.

Spencer stayed quiet.

"I think I might've found us someone." Ryan literally leapt off the couch out of ecstasy.

"Really, who?" 

"One of my old friends, his name is Jon, Jon Walker."

"Oh really, we should get him to try out."

Spencer had zoned out by now. Jon? Jon Walker? He tasted the name on his tongue, it sounded - right. Would he be good though? 

//

It has been a couple days since they had the discussion about Jon. From that time, he managed to get the bass player spot on the band. Spencer was happy, he didn't know why. He overlooked Jon's features, his hair was messy and stuck to his forehead with beads of sweat running down the sides of his face. He had a bit of stubble and looked to be about in his early 20's. The whole band was gathered in Spencer's garage (they didn't have enough time to visit the studio), they all practiced their separate pieces in all the songs. From time to time, Spencer would look over his drum kit at Jon, he'd watch how his hands would glide along the strings, how his palm was wrapped around the neck of the instrument. From then on, Spencer decided that Jon was perfect. But no, Spencer shook his head again this time. Jon probably isn't gay, and he has a girlfriend. 

"Spencer?" Spencer snapped back from the trance he was in as as Jon called his name.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that you were staring at me and you stopped playing..."

"I just zoned out for a bit, sorry."

"Oh, okay."

Jon turned back around, but Spencer caught a look of concern before he did.

//

All four of them were in a diner a couple of days later, sitting at a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant, it wasn't too fancy but it was alright. Brendon and Ryan were sat closely together on their side of the booth, where as Spencer and Jon were on the other side, they were finishing off their meals when Spencer spoke up.

"I'll be back in a second."

He stood up and slid past Jon, headed towards the bathrooms. Just before he entered he noticed Jon getting out of his seat too. What was he doing? Spencer didn't actually need to go, he was just starting to get really nervous, Jon Walker was sitting next to him, the man that he pined over. The man that he knew he couldn't have. None of the cubicles were occupied so he fell back against the cold tiled wall, the door to the bathrooms opened not only a second later. Jon walked in, face blank, but Spencer thought he could see a glimmer in his eye, one you'd miss if you weren't looking close enough.

"Jon?" Spencer started feeling nervous again "what are you doing?"

Jon stalked closer to Spencer, like a predator to its prey, Jon was right in front of him, almost touching him, his warm breaths clouded Spencer's face, he leaned closer. Their lips touched and Spencer grabbed tightly onto Jon's shirt, before Spencer pushed him off.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Spencer looked down at his dirt-covered converse.

"I broke up with her." He breathed heavily.

Spencer was the one to pull Jon in this time, their bodies collided and Spencer grabbed at Jon's hair, his knuckles turning a pale white as Jon trailed small kisses down his neck. Spencer tilted his head back, a small noise came from the back of his throat. Jon walked Spencer into a cubicle and locked the door, he slowly slipped Spencer's shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground. Jon's lips touched Spencer's chest, trailing down to his stomach.

"Jon..." Spencer threw his head back again.

Spencer grabbed Jon by his hair and smashed his lips against Jon's, it was soon ended though as Spencer pulled back to put his shirt back on.

"We have to head back or they'll start acting suspicious."

Jon nodded as if to acknowledge it, before leaving the bathroom Spencer checked his hair which turned out to be really messy.

"Jon you might want to check your hair."

They both straightened their hair and clothing out before leaving the bathroom. Walking back over to the table Ryan and Brendon looked at both of them suspiciously.

"What took you guys so long?" Ryan was the first to speak.

Spencer looked over at Jon, before scratching the back of his neck, the shade of pink scattered across his cheeks.

"It was nothing." Spencer replied sheepishly.

"Really? Because it looks like you had a full on make out session."

They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh come on, don't think we can't tell."

They all went home that night, but Spencer went to sleep with the memory of Jon's lips on his mind.


End file.
